


A Strange Occurrence

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fusion, Gen, Humor, They are really almost the same person, first strange fanfic, i was so confused with his American accent, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: "Oh please. Can we not do this, this time?""Do what?""You, being all, uh, mysterious with your... cheekbones, and turning your coat collar up so you look cool.""I don't do that.""Yeah, you do."





	1. How to Excite a Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> My Alternate Title: the Rebel Flesh... Sort of

"Who. Is. That?!"

"I expected it would be obvious, John."

The small man in the cream colored jumper snorted at his tall companion's sarcastic remark, "Obvious, Sherlock? This is completely mental! He looks _exactly_ like you!"

Sherlock frowned as he contemplated the strange lookalike in front of him.

In return, his doppelgänger frowned and studied _him_.

His doppelgänger was dressed in a sharp red cloak and strange blue robes. The cloak floated even though there was no wind. The more Sherlock studied him, the more he was absolutely sure.

"That, John, is magic."

The man in the cloak was Doctor Stephen Strange and he was also confused. He had been traveling through dimensions, attempting to see just a little more of what lay in them. He'd then appeared right before a man who looked pretty much exactly like him.

Except with wild curly hair, no beard, and a belstaff coat that waved in a nonexistent wind.

"Who are you?"

Sherlock stepped forward and examined him, walking around the strange figure. The Doctor mirrored him, also walking in a circle around his counterpart.

John rubbed his eyes.

Sherlock stopped and put his hands in his pockets. With his long dark coat flapping and his collar pulled up, he looked very dramatic as he answered the question, "Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective."

Strange also stopped and folded his shaking hands in front of him. With his burgundy coat flapping and his red collar pulled up, he too looked mysterious and strange when he replied, "Doctor Stephen Strange, sorcerer."

John Watson groaned, "I have two of you on my hands, now, don't I?"


	2. How to Puzzle a Politician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...I pity certain officials. Imagine them thinking he's Sherlock pretending to be someone else and them bringing him in? Hah!" -UnseenWatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my first reviewer on this fic, 'UnseenWatcher.' They reviewed, inspired, and I wrote this down when the idea hit! :D

Stephen didn't really know what he was doing. To be honest, unfortunately, that was most of the time. Ever since Kamar-Taj had been attacked and he had been blasted into the New York Sanctum and a multidimensional fistfight that involved the entirety of the multiverse, he'd only had the slightest grasp of what was going on.

He also suspected that the feeling of disorder was terrifyingly normal.

So when the not-so-subtle black car had pulled up to the curb and the woman on the phone had opened the door, Stephen had shrugged his shoulders and got in. The woman texting on the phone raised an eyebrow at his robes but then resumed her frantic typing.

He knew that they had probably mistaken him for Sherlock. Which was him in this dimension. He was definitely going to tell Wong and Christine as soon as he got back. (By the way, _he was THE Sherlock Holmes in an alternate dimension!_ )

The Cloak of Levitation reached out and locked the door. He frowned at it and hissed, "Behave!"

The Cloak nudged him and dropped.

The woman looked up, "Did you say something?"

"No," he replied, the picture of innocence.

The rest of the ride commenced in a strange silence, until they parked in an abandoned warehouse. This was rather ominous even though it was dreadfully overused by nearly every villain in the book.

He gave the woman a sarcastic smile that was worthy of his dimensional counterpart and opened the car's door to get out.

A few steps out, the car drove away and a balding man stepped out from behind the shelves. He was dressed in a sharp business suit, one that attempted to lead away from the fact that he was slightly overweight. The oddest thing about him was the umbrella at his side that he used like a cane.

A politician.

The man spoke, "Sherlock, brother, what have you gotten yourself into now? A cult?"

Oh, he could have fun with this, especially with the fact that the man put a snarky emphasis on 'brother', "Funny, you're not the first person who's told me that."

"What is with that silly American accent? I excepted better of you. Mummy would be ashamed. Besides, you really should listen to John, Sherlock. He's usually right."

"Oh, it wasn't John."

The man frowned at the unfamiliar way he spoke the name. Stephen stepped forward and held out one of his scarred and shaking hands with a smirk, "And I'm not your brother."

The man was flabbergasted. Stephen was also sure this man wasn't one who was speechless easily. Politicians usually weren't.

He stepped forward, conjuring his impressive but essentially harmless shields. They flared orange and yellow, fiery ethereal strands of light and energy.

The Cloak of Levitation decided this was the moment it needed to do the dramatic cape flare, which was altogether more mysterious and melodramatic with the added effect of no wind.

"I am Doctor Stephen Strange."

The man swallowed and gathered himself, "Mycroft Holmes, sorry for the," he winced with the pain that usually came with not being used to admitting it, "mistake. I assume you're not from around here."

Stephen allowed a smirk, "Farther than you think."


	3. How to confuse a Detective Inspector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mycroft found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got bitten by the plot bunny! Have another chapter, you lovely reviewers!

When Greg was first kidnapped by Mycroft Holmes, it didn't go down well.

As a police officer he was worried when a woman in a black car holding a cell phone said that a government official wanted to see him. (Unfortunately that was only the beginning of his acquaintance with the Holmes brothers.)

He was even more worried when they arrived at a warehouse where a man introduced himself as Mycroft Holmes. At first Greg had scoffed, hiding his anxiety with nonchalance, "Another one? How many bloody Holmes brothers are there? The world needs only one, and I'm not actually sure _needs_ is the word."

The elder Holmes brother wrinkled his forehead, "Other?"

"Yeah, Sherlock's twin running around the city like an arrogant maniac. He's a public menace. Well, more like annoyance to the public. He hasn't really done anything life threatening yet."

The man's frown deepened, "Detective Inspector Lestrade, there are only two of us, you may rest easy."

Greg shook his head, "No, there's three."

The man corrected him again, " _Two_."

Greg frowned, "You sure Sherlock doesn't have a secret twin?"

It was Mycroft's turn to scoff, "Believe me, I would know if my little brother had a secret twin. He's not the only one in the family who has talent."

Greg sighed, "Then Sherlock does some _strange_ things in his off hours."

Mycroft Holmes sighed, "Strange things? Have you _seen_ his apartment, detective inspector? I know you have, with your multiple drug busts."

Lestrade withdrew slightly, "We-"

"No, no. I would like for those to continue, Mummy was quite upset when he OD'd."

Lestrade huffed, "Upset is an understatement, now, if his twin had been there when I found him, we probably could've skipped the hospital."

"For the last time, Sherlock does not have a twin."

Lestrade's forehead wrinkled, "Then I suggest you talk to him about those robes he wears. And then his beard has to be fake... Why would he wear a fake beard if he could just grow one?"

Mycroft sighed, "Oh dear. I was only gone for a week. What could he have gotten himself into now?"

Greg snorted, "Lots. You're related to him, you should know."

Mycroft grimaced, "Unfortunately."


	4. How to Baffle the Police Department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Strange and Sherlock continue to enjoy confusing the common folk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a chapter with a little action, a little Wong, and a little less dialogue. Instead, here have the chapter that completely ran away from me. It's pure snark. *sigh* 
> 
> Hopefully, next time, there will be more things that resemble plot!

Lestrade sighed as he looked at the three men in front of him.

John was rubbing his face in exasperation at his two companions. One of them was Sherlock Holmes, the tall man with vivid cheekbones and unruly hair. The one with a haughty look on his face while he stared down his nose at the other policemen. His mirror image was standing next to him with the cloak... With the cloak that was floating quite impossibly next to him.

Mycroft had informed him that no, Sherlock didn't have a twin... This man- Stephen Strange was simply a bizarre coincidence. Coincidence his arse. The two men acted nearly exactly alike.

Case in point.

Anderson had just opened his mouth and he had just started to say, "This is impos-" before both doppelgängers turned with a condescending glare. Sherlock started with, "Obviously it's not impossible you dull idiotic moron-" while Stephen began, "If it was impossible I wouldn't be-"

They stopped and stared at each other before one corner of the burgundy floating cape stretched quickly out and slammed the door in Anderson's startled face.

John sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like drama queens.

Lestrade folded his hands in front of them, "Now, that you two have had your moment and have throughly baffled my department, Sherlock, would you mind taking a look at the double homicide?"

The two men turned. Sherlock sniffed, "They're all idiots anyway." Stephen nodded, "Or, at least that one is."

"Sherlock did you have to bring Mr. Stran-" Greg was interrupted by the man in question, "It's _Doctor_ Strange. Doctor. How many times do I have to say it?"

John yawned in the background, "About as much as Sherlock has to remind us that he's a detective."

The tall man snorted, " _Consulting_ detective, John."

"Aaaaaand there it is."

Greg ignored the banter and continued as if he'd never been interrupted in the first place, "Doctor Strange, you know the other Mr. Holmes hasn't wanted to see you again. Especially after the _portal_ incident."

The man had the decency to color slightly before retorting, "As if he could avoid seeing me- he watches everyone. The man is practically Santa Claus."

John chortled, "He wouldn't like you saying that!"

Sherlock looked confused but intrigued, partially because this reeked of the chance to tease his brother, "Why would he be Father Christmas? Grant it, his _physique_ fits the requirements but he certainly isn't jolly."

John squinted, "Seriously, Sherlock? Don't tell me you deleted Christmas songs from your Mind Palace."

A voice came muffled through the firmly closed door, "I wouldn't be surprised at all, you know, he is a robotic freak!"

Lestrade frowned, "Sally, are you listening through my door?"

She didn't respond.

Sherlock crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow in mild amusement, "She always does that. I'm surprised it took you this long, Gerald."

"Greg!"

Sherlock frowned at John's exasperated exclamation.

Lestrade rubbed his forehead, "What were we talking about?"

The red cloak unfurled and rested on Strange's shoulders and he absently petted it, as if it were a dog or as if it was sentient. For all Lestrade knew, it could've.

The detective inspector shook his head, "Anyway, Sherlock. I need you to look at the case. Doctor Strange, you don't really have to be here."

Strange shook his head, "Are you kidding me? He's _the_ Sherlock Holmes! I'm not going anywhere."

Sherlock smirked triumphantly as Lestrade put his head in his hands and groaned, "Oh, no. You're one of those wackos in his little fan club, aren't you?"

Strange actually preened as he responded, "Of course. Sherlock Holmes is classic literature."

John huffed, "Don't go encouraging his ego, it's big enough as it is."

Sherlock ignored them all.


	5. How to Stun a Surgeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is finally introduced to Christine. It goes about as well as can be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so no plot... Whoops.

Her mouth opened and closed in clear astonishment. Finally she turned to the robed and cloaked companion beside her, "He looks exactly like you... How is that possible?"

Strange pouted, "You didn't believe me."

Christine huffed, "Well of course I didn't, Stephen! Alternate dimensions, Sherlock Holmes, doppelgängers? I know you're involved with some pretty crazy stuff, but how stupid do you think I am?"

Doctor Strange smirked, "But I wasn't lying."

Christine turned back to the tall figure across the street talking to a short blond man. She knew it would give him cause to gloat, but she couldn't say anything contrary now, "No. Unfortunately, you weren't..."

"What do you mean unfortunate? _I_ am Sherlock Holmes!"

"Don't be letting that go to your head now."

Their conversation paused when the two men jogged across the street in a gap of traffic. Christine inched closer to Stephen's side as they approached.

The short man held out his hand, a friendly smile on his face that put her at ease, "I'm John Watson. Sherlock told me that you weren't... From around here."

Christine gave him a grin in response, "I'm Christine and no, no, I'm not... Is... Is he really _the_ Sherlock Holmes?"

The tall man who looked almost exactly like Strange frowned at her. The long black Belstaff swished around his legs, long arched cheekbones framed by curls that were darker than his coat. Sherlock gave her a detached look and a, "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well... I mean, I always thought he would be... Smoking a pipe, or you know, with a mustache- like in the movies. I mean, I would've thought that you'd at least have the hat..."

Sherlock frowned and John laughed, "Oh, Sherlock! She wants to see the hat! You're not talking about a deerstalker hat by any chance?"

"Yes?"

Sherlock huffed, rumbling in his baritone voice, "I _hate_ that hat." Strange perked up, "You have a deerstalker? That is amazing. I wonder what the odds of that were?"

Sherlock looked Christine up and down, "Well, ignoring that hat, I am Sherlock Holmes, and I can prove it... If you require evidence."

John paused, "Sherlock, seriously?"

The man smirked as Christine nodded and nervously fixed the hem of her navy scrubs, "Okay? How?"

"You're a doctor, but not just any doctor. You're an experienced surgeon. You met my counterpart at the hospital and had sexual relations." Christine opened her mouth to object at his blunt speech but Sherlock continued on as John face palmed, "But you broke it off later, probably due to his inflated ego. He doesn't have a viable reason for it outside of this universe so I understand why. But, you both worked in different places. You worked in the ER, where fame is not as common. Also, your last name is Palmer."

Christine frowned, the last sentence sounding as if it had been hastily tacked onto the end of his deduction, "How did you know my last name...?"

Sherlock smirked, "That one was easy. Your badge is still on your scrubs. Shall I tell you how I knew all these things?"

Christine held up her hand, "No, no. I'm fine. You're definitely Sherlock Holmes. Besides, telling me how you figured everything out sort of takes away the magic, don't you think?"

"There is nothing magical about what I do, unlike your boyfriend."

Christine shook her head, "We- we're not together."

Sherlock shook his head, "No, but you're practically moving back in already." John hissed in response, "Bit not good, Sherlock!"

He looked down at the smaller man, " _That_ was a bit not good?"

"Yeah, _really_ not good."

The consulting detective looked at Christine's uncomfortable expression and Strange's stunned and absolutely delighted face.

"Oh."


End file.
